


Bruises

by fojg24aka24



Category: The Pretender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 19:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fojg24aka24/pseuds/fojg24aka24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Gemini fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises

Disclaimer: "The Pretender" and its characters do not belong to me they belong to TNT and NBC and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Bruises

He sits on the chair and watches as Mr. Raines walk back and forth in front of the table. He tries not to make him mad, or do anything that will set him off, but he always seems to do something to annoy Mr. Raines.

"Are you listening to me, Gemini?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?" Mr. Raines says coming towards him dragging his oxygen tank with him.

He tries not to flinch, but he does anyway drawing Mr. Raines's wrath towards him.

"You will not flinch when I am near you, Gemini and you will say Yes, Mr. Raines when I ask you." Mr. Raines says as he slaps the young boy and sends him off the chair.

Angry red spot is starting to form on his four year old check and he knows it will leave a bruise. He wants to cry, but he knows that Mr. Raines will now allow him to do so. He had hit him before for crying when he had smacked his face. He often wished that he was away from here and somewhere else where nobody would hit him.

He climbs up onto the chair again and listens to what he is supposed to do for his next sim. He tries to do better and he is happy with his results when Mr. Raines praises him.

"Very, good Gemini." He then turns to the sweeper at the door. "Take him to his space."

Then man reaches for his shoulder and leads him towards his cell and then shoves him inside and then locks the door. That was not the first time that Mr. Raines had slapped him and given him a bruise and it wouldn't be the last time.

Ten years later.

Gemini sits in the chair and once again tries to listen to Mr. Raines, but once again Mr. Raines knows that he's not really listening. He stops talking and glares at the young pretender.

"Gemini, are you listening to me?" He says as he walks towards him. He does not flinch at all when he is near him. He knows that Mr. Raines wants to hit him, but he resists the urge to do so.

"We are moving you to another place, Gemini."

"Where to, Sir?"

"A place called the Centre. We are leaving tomorrow make sure that you are ready."

"Yes, Sir." Replied Gemini wondering where the Centre was at and would he like it there? He was nervous about going to another place and wondered why he was leaving this place. He didn't afford to dwell on the why because Mr. Raines was talking to him about doing a sim today. When he was done he was led once again to his cell.

He stood in his cell before it was opened. He didn't know that this was the day that his fourteen-year-old world would change. That after a couple of days that he would no longer be put in a cell again and nobody would hit him again and give him bruises.

The End


End file.
